The present invention relates to a selector system for a printing head for printing machines and the like comprising code bars, a selector level with an output element connected to the printing head for selection of the character to be printed, an input element adapted to be shifted by a predetermined amount and a group of fulcrum elements selectively arrestable by a group of stops, controlled by the code bars, for shifting the output element by different amounts.
A selector system of this type is known wherein six stops are each adapted to be set by a respective code bar to position a selector lever in six different positions. This system has the disadvantage that as many code bars are necessary as there are settable stops and, therefore, the system proves to be cumbersome, complicated, costly and not very fast.